Under The Sunset
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Cha Hakyeon dan Jung Taekwoon dengan segala yang mereka lakukan dan pikirkan saat berduaan sambil memandang sunset (summary gagal/?) LEON. VIXX. DLDR! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


**Title: Under the Sunset**

 **Author: kekasih hakyeon/? you can call me jtw-**

 **Pair: LeoN ofc, as usually.**

 **Genre: pokonamah nu manis manis jiga hakyeon :G**

 **Rated: aman insya allah/?**

 **a/n jtw: lagi-lagi hanya iseng. ini wangsit yg saya dapat ketika sedang melarikan diri pasca pundung sama anak dc asuhan *lupakan da gapenting***

 **A/N : okay~~~ this is another ff from my beloved jtw kkk**

 **DLDR SAYANG/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _" **Kau selalu melintas dalam pikiranku, selalu terbayang dalam ingatanku. Kau bagaikan dentuman musik pengiring danceku, seperti nada dering telfonku. Bagaikan lagu penyemangat dalam playlist di ponselku, dan juga... seperti blueberry chesee cake pelengkap banana milk kesukaanku."** **– Cha Hakyeon.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jung Taekwoon! Jung Taekwoon! Fighting!"

"Taekwoon oppa hwaiting! Kyaaaa~"

Suara-suara teriakan 'penyemangat' dari para pengemar dirinya tak membuat seorang namja tampan yang merupakan Kapten Tim Sepakbola sekolah itu bermain lebih gesit sebagaimana mestinya. Kini ia malah melongo bodoh menatap seorang namja manis yang tengah berjalan ceria melewati lapangan sepakbola sambil mendengarkan musik dari headphonenya. Terus menatap langkah ceria itu sampai ia menyadari bahaya akan menghampiri namja manis yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

"Hakyeon awas!"

DUAGH!

Terlambat.

Pabbo Jung! Mungkin kau memang yang tercepat sebagai striker handal atau pencetak goal terbaik tapi akuilah kali ini responmu tak lebih cepat dari bola yang selalu kau tendang ke arah gawang lawan menggunakan kaki kirimu dalam setiap pertandingan. Taekwoon meringis melihat kekasihnya itu jatuh tersungkur, kepalanya terhantam bola hasil tendangan Taekwoon.

"Apa itu sakit? Kau terluka?" Taekwoon berjongkok panik setelah berlari menghampiri namja manis itu.

Cha Hakyeon -namja yang baru saja menjadi korban tendangan bola Taekwoon-mendengus kesal. Diltatapnya namja bermata sipit berpipi bakpao itu dengan tatapan sengit. Ahh, andai saja Hakyeon lupa kalau Taekwoon itu pacarnya, mungkin Hakyeon akan dengan senang hati untuk meninggalkan jejak tandatangan merah di wajah tampannya itu, atau menendang kencang-kencang tulang keringnya agar ia tak bisa bermain sepakbola lagi.

"Hakyeon ah, mianhae. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja," Taekwoon menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Sejujunya ia sangat menyesal. Tapi apalah daya, Hakyeon memang benar-benar telah mengambil alih fokusnya sampai ia tak memperhatikan arah tendangannya. Yah, Hakyeon merupakan sumber kelalaiannya dan menjadi korbannya sekaligus.

"Arra arra, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi kalau sampai kau melakukan hal ini lagi, jangan harap aku akan menerima jemputanmu setiap pagi, atau membalas semua pesanmu, atau menjawab semua panggilan telfonmu, atau bahkan menemuimu disekolah. Aku tak mau aku bertambah bodoh dan tak bisa menari lagi gara-gara kepalaku sering ter—"

CUP.

Ini bukan sekedar ciuman kilat di pipi seperti yang biasa ia dapatkan.

Hakyeon membulatkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar saat menyadari apa yang Taekwoon tengah lakukan. Namja manis itu berblushing ria. Jelas saja. Apa Taekwoon lupa kalau mereka tengah berada di pinggir lapangan? Bahkan kini teman-teman satu tim Taekwoon dan para penonton yang ada tengah menyiuli dan menyoraki mereka berdua, ahh tak ketinggalan teriakan para kaum hawa yang histeris melihat idolanya mencium kekasihnya tepat didepan mata.

"Woonie kau—"

Hakyeon meraba bibirnya. Utuh. Namun seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba hinggap mememenuhi perutnya, membuat hatinya membuncah dan bergejolak senang. Jantungnya seolah mau melompat dari ada tekanan luar biasa di dalam dirinya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Apa?"

Seolah tak berdosa Taekwoon bertanya dengan suara halus tanpa ekspresi dan wajah datar andalannya. Membuat Hakyeon yang sebenarnya masih ingin marah pada namja jelmaan es itu kini menatapnya gemas. Yah, pada dasarnya Hakyeon memang bukan tipe orang pemarah, terlebih kepada sang kekasih yang telah memenuhi rongga pikirannya selama hampir tiga tahun ini.

Hakyeon bisa dibilang orang paling beruntung bisa menerima pernyataan cinta dari Taekwoon dan menjadi kekasihnya bahkan sampai dengan waktu yang lama. Karena, seperti yang Hakyeon dengar dari Wonshik -sahabat Taekwoon sekaligus teman satu timnya- bahwa semua orang didunia pun tahu kalau selama ini Taekwoon tidak pernah punya pacar.

Setiap harinya Taekwoon hanya berkencan dengan coffee dan peliharaannya di rumah, atau menghabiskan waktunya dengan sepakbola dan membaca buku. Hakyeon sampai tersedak banana milknya mendengar cerita Wonshik pagi itu.

Heol. Taekwoon adalah namja tampan, pintar, kaya dan berprestasi. Tapi belum pernah berpacaran?

Hakyeon tersenyum atas mengingat hal itu. Orbs hitam yang kini dibingkai softlens berwarna caramel -membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik untuk ukuran namja- itu kini beralih menatap kekasihnya yang tengah memberi komando kepada timnya bahwa latihan selesai.

Eum, ia tahu kalau Taekwoon dan timnya akan segera menghadapi pertandingan antar sekolah tingkat Nasional. Maka tak heran jika ia berada disini. Ya. Tentu saja untuk menyemangati sang kekasih. Dan dlihatnya namja tinggi tegap itu sekarang beralih mengambil tasnya, dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kini lapangan itu sunyi senyap, hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa. Hakyeon memberikan senyum manis terbaiknya saat Taekwoon benar-benar telah berdiri dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau datang terlambat hari ini"

Taekwoon ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang kekasih yang tengah selonjoran diatas rumput lapangan. Membiarkan sinar matahari sore menerpa permukaan kulit mereka, ditemani semilir angin halus yang membuat senyum Hakyeon semakin merekah menikmati moment ini. Yahh Hakyeon memang menyukai sunset omong-omong, apalagi melihat sunset bersama sang kekasih.

Hakyeon akan lebih bahagia lagi. Dan Taekwoon, ia sangat menyukai ekspresi Hakyeon saat menatap langit senja sambil tersenyum. Menurut Taekwoon, senyum Hakyeon yang cerah itu seperti bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi. Cantik juga indah.

Merasa kekasih manisnya itu masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, Taekwoon berinisiatif untuk memberi sedikit shock therapy pada namja cantik itu.

"Bahkan kemarin kau tak datang sama sekali."

"Apa kau sudah tak mau menyemangatiku lagi?"

Dan lihatlah.

Hanya dengan satu kalimat sederhana namun cukup bermakna, Hakyeon sontak menoleh pada Taekwoon yang menapnya datar. Ditatapnya dalam mata Taekwoon, ada rasa ketakutan disana dan ia faham betul apa yang ada di benak kekasihnya ini. Hakyeon memberontak dalam hati.

Andwae. Tidak boleh.

Hakyeon menghela nafas perlahan dan menatap Taekwoon lembut.

"Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal, Love. Jangan berpikir karena hal ini aku tidak lagi peduli padamu. Dengar. Kemarin aku tak datang karena aku mati-matian mengejar Shindong sonsaengnim demi perbaikan nilai danceku, yang nyatanya aku kehilangan jejaknya ditengah jalan. Dan hari ini aku telat datang karena perjuanganku kemarin membuahkan hasilnya tadi siang."

Hakyeon menghentikan perkataanya sejenak, sedangkan Taekwoon masih menjadi pendengar setianya.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan itu Taekwoon ah, demi nilaiku dan kau juga pasti akan sedih dan menegurku jika nilaiku buruk. Jadi, jauhkan pikiran burukmu jika kau merasa aku sudah tak lagi peduli padamu dan akan pergi darimu. Aku mencintaimu dan kau tau itu."

Taekwoon menunundukkan kepalanya.

Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh jika sudah berhadapan dengan Cha Hakyeon. Bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai pemikiran bodoh seperti itu? bagaimana bisa ia berpikir bahwa Hakyeon akan menjadi seperti itu? bagaimana—

"Kau tahu, Love? Kau selalu melintas dalam pikiranku, selalu terbayang dalam ingatanku. Kau bagaikan dentuman musik pengiring danceku, seperti nada dering telfonku. Bagaikan lagu penyemangat dalam playlist di ponselku, dan juga... seperti blueberry chesee cake pelengkap banana milk kesukaanku."

Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya mendengar ungkapan Hakyeon soal dirinya. Terlebih kata terakhir Hakyeon. Blueberry chesee cake, kataya?

"Yahh, apa aku terlihat seperti cake?"

Hakyeon menahan tawanya. Menurutnya kekasih tampannya ini sangatlah kiyeowo meski namja itu tidak menyadarinya apalagi mengakuinya. Dengan cepat ia menangkup kedua pipi Taekwoon, menatap kedua mata sipit Taekwoon dengan lembut.

"Aniya, tapi bagiku kau seperti blueberry chesee cake. Kau tahu kan aku saat addict teradap banana milk? Terasa ada yang kurang bagiku jika menikmatinya tanpa bluberry chesee cake meski hanya sepotong kecil saja. Nah sama sepertimu, Love. Hariku akan terasa tidak lengkap tanpa menambahkanmu kedalam jobdesk dalam hidupku. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Taekwoon tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Hakyeon memang benar jodohnya, Taekwoon rasa. Hakyeon, dengan segala kelembutan yang ia miliki, dan rasa manis yang memabukkan. Benar-benar membuat Taekwoon merasa bahwa hanya Hakyeon yang ia butuhkan untuk bisa tetap bertahan hidup.

Hanya Hakyeon yang bisa membaca dirinya dan memahami jalan pikirannya. ya, hanya Hakyeon segalanya. Dan mungkin inilah alasan seorang Jung Taekwoon bisa jatuh cinta pada namja yang sama sekali tidak populer seperti dirinya. Jatuh cinta sedalam-dalamnya bahkan tak bisa hidup tanpa Hakyeon disisinya. Karena dia memang Cha Hakyeon. Ya. Cha Hakyeon.

Dibawah lagit senja, Taekwoon menarik dagu Hakyeon dan mencium bibir Hakyeon lembut meluapkan semua perasaan dan isi hatinya, hingga Hakyeon membalas ciuman Taekwoon guna memberitahu namja tampan itu bahwa ia mencintai Jung Taekwoon lebih dari yang yang Taekwoon tahu.

Dibawah langit senja, mereka sama-sama mengucap sumpah cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ditulis ditengah daya mata yang sudah buricak burinong cekluk cekluk macam hape nokia jadoel, bahkan lihat tulisan ini pun bagaikan sekumpulan semut-semut kecil yg berebut mangsa, remang-remag gitu ini dilayar ponsel

tapi saya tetep berjuang memaksakan diri karena pertama, takut idenya keburu kabur lalu tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang *naon sih*

dan kedua, ini demi Hakyeon saya.

anggap aja ini permintaan maafku ke kamu karena kemarin aku ga ngucapin Happy anniv... jeongmal mian jd kubuat ff ini, semoga aja kamu suka yaa meski absurd kaya biasa dan ditulis tanggal 7 dan selesai jam 0.24, malah uda masuk tgl 8dah-

ah intinya, Happy 18Monthsarry ne~

maaf ga ngucapin tepat waktu. bukan aku lupa hari jadi kita tapi aku ga ingat kalau kemarin tgl 6 aku jarang ngafalin tanggal dan kamu pun tau...

sekali lagi selamat bulan ke-18, semoga kamu semakin sayang padaku hehe

ah udalah saya teu kuat tunduh, tos nya etage tos panjang cuap2na jiga hakyeon lamun pidato hahaha.

salam ganteng-jtw

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay abaikan a/n dr jtw yang terakhir kkk krn itu khusus utk sayaaaaa muahahahaha *pinjem evil laugh nya kyuhyun/?* (balasan utkmu di kkt ya, love~~ kkk)**

 **Heuuuuu saya sih baca ini senyum" sndr, tidak tahu dengan kalian hahahaha**

 **So,,,,**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO~~~~**

 **N-NNYEONGGGGGG~~~~~~~~**


End file.
